creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Way to Yin
In just how many ways can one acknowledge despair? That secret darkness hiding in the mind of a brightly lit room? That string of ever present failures haunting all sparse success? Or maybe just the simple knowledge that there is nothing more to the world that awaits to be discovered. After the veil is pulled back and you realize that magic will always be myth, and there’s no carriage of wealth ready to take you away, life loses its luster. Sure, sometimes you can glimpse the effect of efforts and rewards, but it always seems like there's more work that needs to be done. And after the work, solitary boredom and misery. A cycle inescapable. So what then, is the point to our shallow existence? To wake, work, eat, screw, and sleep? The fate of the masses, and you too until today. You see, I can teach you the Way to Yin. First, I want you to meditate. No, not the kind that controls your breathing, and lets you enter nirvana or whatever. This will be far from nirvana. I need you to close your eyes and focus. Focus on all of the pain that you have ever felt. All of the fear, sorrow, shame, regret, agony and hardship that has ever befallen you. You need to relive it so vividly that it will be close to overwhelming you. Do not open your eyes. In fact, you should be clenching them harder until you start to see lights. At around 10 minutes, terrible memories and kaleidoscope images should be flooding your inner eye. You're body will be quaking, and sweat will start pouring through your skin. At this point, all you want to do just open your eyes to make the nightmares go away. You cannot do this. If you have a happy place in your mind, discard it now. You must acknowledge the full weight of your despair at once. You will begin to feel a pull as the horror begins to climax. Just as you think as though you'll collapse from sheer terror, your body will relax, and the muddy outline of eyes will be briefly imprinted on your vision. He has found you. After meditating, you will find a door that was not there before. It may be where you live or where you work, but it will look identical to all of the other doors in the building. You will only find it when you are alone. You may find it immediately or in the span of years. There’s no way to be certain, but it usually comes when you are the least prepared. The door will always be unlocked, and the handle will always be cool. When opened, you will see a cavernous darkness beyond your ability to discern depth. You will also feel a pang of dread course through you, but you cannot be discouraged. Do not walk away to find a flashlight or prepare yourself in anyway; you will never find that door again. Though if you ever had any feelings for your previous life, now is your last chance. If not, walk through. The door will close behind you, and you will be engulfed by the darkness. Do not panic. Chaos itself will swarm around you, and eat away at your very spirit. The pain you harbored during meditation will be nothing compared to this. You are now experiencing the cumulative agony of the world. Every life lost, every broken heart, and every conscience in remorse vies for your destruction. This is where most poor souls are lost. They either fight back against the tide, and get torn apart; or they give into the despair, and become absorbed into the inky black sea. You must neither fight nor give in. Acknowledge the pain, yet exist with it. Let it flow through you and carry you, yet keep your presence of mind. You will soon see a glimmer of light. Do not fight your way to this light, but will it to come to you. It will. Once inside, you will be floating through a relatively small white sphere. The edges of this sphere seem to be just barely keeping the tumult of darkness at bay, yet it remains semi-stable nonetheless. Congratulations, you've made it. Immediately you will feel warm, energized, and at peace with your surroundings. You will also notice that you are sharing this space with one other soul. You should recognize the outline of his eyes from your vision. This man is Yin, or the current one at least. He will greet you, and tell you the meaning of your ordeal. He will speak of the world as a Taijitu, swirling and balanced, as the forces of peace and chaos keep each other company. He will claim there is no absolute good nor evil, as every instance of each contains a fraction of the other. You are a testament to this fact, as you have survived the chaos to find the inner peace. He will also elaborate on the responsibility of his position. To safeguard against the dark, just as Yang protects against the light. You may wonder why Yang does not let the light free to conquer all. Yin will shake his head and explain that either force left unchecked would soon corrupt its own purpose and leave nothing. He will then tell you of his boundless freedom, by projecting his physical astral form back to earth. Of his god-like power, able to affect reality itself. And of his relentless duty. You must take into account all of this for the decision you will soon make. Yin has lived an eternity. Time has taken its toll on him, and all he desires now is an end. You see, his greatest freedom lies in the ability to end his own existence. With this, he will finally find true peace. He simply needs a replacement to carry his burden for a little longer. Please consider this final request, you are the only chance I have. Category:Mental Illness Category:Gods